Gift
by corneroffandom
Summary: Following his injury, Aleister Black turns his focus onto keeping Velveteen Dream safe in his absense.


If you had told Aleister Black a year ago that he would be waking up from surgery to find Velveteen Dream by his hospital bed, and that he would be _relieved,_ he would think you were insane. But here we are, August 2018, and this is the exact situation the man finds himself in as his eyes flutter open, still weighed down by anesthesia and lingering between numbness and pain. "Hey," he says, surprised by how faint his voice is.

Dream's head shoots up and he smiles when their eyes lock. "Well, look who decided to re-join the land of the living," he says, resting a hand on Aleister's wrist. He can't exactly feel it, but he can see it, and Dream's fingers press against his pulse point. "Surgery was a success. You're going to be fine, in time."

"The triple threat match-" he says, words dying away when Dream's face tenses, shaking his head slowly. Aleister isn't surprised but still, disappointment rolls through him, his breathing sharpening as pain follows it. "Ah," he hisses.

Dream quickly stands. "I'll get a nurse," he says, leaving before Aleister can stop him. The woman who bustles in a minute later injects a needle full of something into his IV and the last thing Aleister remembers is watching Dream hovering a few feet behind her, long fingers tugging at his bottom lip anxiously.

He has no choice but to accept the reality he's in right now, turning his focus onto recovery and rehab, determined to come back stronger than ever and reclaim what's his, figure out who did this to him. The anesthesia has hit him hard this go around and he sits for what feels like days, groggy and barely with it while Dream comes and goes, keeping him company when he's awake. "Dream?" he asks during one of these times.

"Yes?" he asks, looking up and quirking an eyebrow as Aleister tries to make sense of the thoughts cluttering his mind right now.

"There's a... there's a box in my bag," he says slowly. "Would you mind getting it for me?" He'd been planning on working on this for awhile, just in case, but he'd never found the time or opportunity until now. Considering he'll be bedridden for a few more days, and forced to rest for a few weeks past that, now feels like the time to begin. He exhales when Dream hands him a small box a minute later, curiosity crossing his face as Aleister snaps the box open and holds the silver ring within between his hands, closing his eyes and focusing on each grain of metal, one by one.

"What are you doing?" Dream asks quietly, not wanting to disrupt his focus but needing to know.

"You'll see," he says, his focus locked on the piece of jewelry. They sit quietly, Aleister breathing in and out steadily, until he feels his strength failing him and he trembles, putting the ring back into the box and pushing it into Dream's hands. "Please... put that on the table," he says through numb lips. "Thank you." He rests back against the pillows and closes his eyes, listening to Dream shift around the bed before sitting back down, sandwiching Aleister's hand between both of his.

"Get some sleep," he says softly. "Everything'll be alright."

The next time Aleister wakes up, he's alone, his room shadowy and quiet. He looks around for a few moments, disquieted by the lack of Dream by his side, before spotting the box by his bed. He swallows hard and reaches over, pain creeping up his core muscles the more he stretches, until he gets ahold of the box and presses it to his chest for a few moments, breathing through the pain, before snapping it open and folding his hands over it once more, suffusing it with his aura bit by bit. This sort of enchantment requires patience, time, and focus, all things he doesn't have a lot of right now, but he struggles on, determined to see it through.

He's not sure when he falls asleep then, but he wakes up to Dream leaning over him, the ring back in the box, resting once more on the table. He blinks lazily and reaches out for Dream, whose face relaxes as he cups his hand and presses it against his face, softly kissing his palm. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" he wonders, Aleister blinking a few times before licking his dry lips.

"Thirsty," he says, feeling a little stronger, less groggy. Dream releases his hand and holds a cup carefully to Aleister's lips, tipping it as needed while he drinks slowly. Once done, Aleister turns his head and Dream puts the cup down before sitting on the bed next to Aleister, the warmth from his body leaving Aleister feeling comfortable and relaxed. "Thank you for staying," he comments after a few moments of staring up at Dream. "I know there are many better things you could probably be doing-"

"Nothing that's as important," he says dismissively, shrugging as he curls his hand around Aleister's.

Aleister feels a pleasant kind of warmth flushing through him and looks away with a small smile, their fingers tangling together as Dream stares at the ring box. "I know you're wondering," he says. "And I'll explain in time but I want to finish what I'm attempting first. Alright?"

"Perhaps," Dream says, searching Aleister's face. "It is not something that will hinder your recovery?"

"No," Aleister shakes his head, Dream seeming to relax at this simple response. "It takes very little strength to do, just requires focus. Which isn't the easiest thing to do right now thanks to all of the painkillers."

Dream's lips quirk. "The Dream can imagine," he says smoothly. "Very well. I will wait for a proper explanation on what you think you're doing." He even reaches over and hands the box to Aleister, watching as he opens it and begins to roll it between his palms.

"Thank you," he says softly, turning his focus onto the ebb and flow of his aura, filling each particle of the ring and reinforcing it as needed. He closes his eyes and imagines the different pieces of the metal, slowly getting coated in his aura. He's stronger than before, but still tires easily even just laying here, so he trembles and opens his eyes, staring at Dream as he shakily pushes the ring back into the box and clicks it shut. "One more time, and I'll be done with this."

Dream leans forward and lightly takes the box from him, placing it on the table for him once more. "Can you tell me what the purpose of all of this is now?"

Aleister's eyes glint as he drifts, feeling like he's floating away, mind scattered and weak due to everything he's been through lately. "Maybe tomorrow," he says tiredly and Dream reaches out, his slender fingers grounding him as he squeezes his hand. "Thank you," he mumbles, sleep coming easier as Dream's calm warmth comforts him.

The next morning, Dream hovers nearby and watches closely as nurses help Aleister out of bed, guiding him down the hallway of the hospital. He looks strangely vulnerable being assisted while wearing a hospital gown, but Dream tries not to worry as they take a short lap and walk him back to the room. "Do you want to sit for awhile?" one of the women ask, and when he nods, she eases him onto a chair by the window. "I'll be back in a little bit to see how you're doing," she promises, smiling at Dream before taking her leave.

He closes his eyes and rubs his forehead before looking up, smiling dimly at Dream. For his first day out of bed for longer than a few minutes, he feels fine so far, considering. "I'm ok," he says aloud for Dream's benefit, relieved when some of the tension leaves his face.

"They say they may release you this afternoon if everything continues going well," Dream tells him and Aleister considers this, nodding. "That's good news, yes?"

Aleister nods. "Very." He eyes Dream. "Will you be nearby?"

"Of course," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Where else would I be?"

"Takeover is this Saturday," he says, pointedly not putting much weight into his words as Dream stares at him. "So I assumed preparing for your match."

Dream waves his hand dismissively. "I have time. It is EC3, I'm not concerned." He stares at Aleister. "You are feeling fine?"

"Sore. Nothing I can't tolerate." Dream doesn't look thrilled at this, but Aleister barely lets him absorb this before reaching out for the box, freeing the ring from within and staring down at it.

"Will you finish it before we leave?" Dream wonders, and something about that gives Aleister pause as he glances up at him.

"Perhaps," he says quietly, his eyes falling onto the silver band. He exhales softly and closes his eyes, relieved when Dream lets him get on with it. There's not much left to do, the ring is mostly finished, he concentrates until breakfast comes and Dream draws him back to reality with a hand on his arm, Aleister blinking quietly as the ring is lightly taken from him and placed back in its box. Aleister picks at the bland hospital food, Dream purposely not looking at the questionable meal there, as the nurse confirms what Dream had heard.

"Since you're doing well with post-op rehab, the doctor's signing off on you going home in a couple hours." She looks from Dream to Aleister. "I'm guessing you won't be alone."

"He won't be," Dream says smoothly, casting a glance back at her.

She nods. "I'll be back a little later with your discharge papers then."

As soon as she's gone, Dream sits down across from Aleister and stares out of the window behind him, the sun reflecting off of his eyes compellingly. "Do you suppose she would've been as eager to let you go if I wasn't here?"

"Probably not," Aleister says, giving up quickly on the breakfast facsimile on his plate.

"We can get you real food at my place," Dream says and Aleister quirks an eyebrow at him.

"We're going to your place now?"

"Yes," he says simply, eyeing Aleister. "I've seen your apartment. Things will be easier at my place."

"In what way?" he asks, lips twitching upwards as Dream stares at him.

"More space. More light. More condusive to healing. If you don't like it, you may go home any time you wish. I'm not keeping you prisoner there."

Aleister sighs, aware on some level that he's already lost this argument before it's even begun. "Very well."

Aleister quietly signs the paperwork the nurse brings in for him, nodding as she explains what he should do at home for post-op care, handing him prescriptions and suggested exercises he can do at home until his next rehab appointment. Dream listens intently as well, and Aleister feels a pleasant kind of warmth at the realization that Dream, usually so focused on himself that he sometimes seems to miss the bigger picture around him, is determined to help Aleister with his recovery.

Dream walks quietly by Aleister's wheelchair, the nurse ignoring Aleister's attempt to convince them to let him walk out of the hospital on his own recognizance, and Dream helps him into the vehicle waiting, shutting the passenger side door as soon as he's settled inside. "Where's your driver?" Aleister teases him when he gets behind the wheel, casting a petulant glance over at Aleister.

"I gave him the day off," Dream says with a smirk, starting the car and easing it out of the hospital parking lot.

Aleister hums, his eyes glinting as Dream makes his way through traffic to his house. It's large, sprawling out over huge grounds, wrapping around to a poolside area in the back. Aleister prefers his simple, quiet apartment, but he understands what Dream means as he parks as close to the door as he can get and helps Aleister out of the vehicle. There's staff here to help if Aleister needs anything, and Dream will be in his element here. Not to mention closer to the hospital. So it's a necessary evil, he supposes.

"This isn't the guest room," Aleister says as Dream guides him into a bedroom, rich purple carpet and cream sheets greeting him.

"No, it is not," he says, hovering as Aleister walks over and sits gingerly on the side of the bed. "Here." He helps him take off his shoes and then places the ring box on the bedside table. "Do you need anything else? Food? Something to drink? I'll be going to fill your prescription in a bit."

Aleister stares up at him, still thrown a bit by how dilligently Dream is taking helping him. He's not used to it, especially since moving to the States. He'd been so used to being alone that when he'd known he was injured, he almost expected suffering alone, struggling to recover. Until he'd woke up to Dream by his side. They're still so new, never quite official, but always in each other's orbit after Aleister had said Dream's name. _Enjoy infamy, indeed,_ he thinks. He exhales shakily and mulls it over, reaching into his pocket and finding the key to his apartment. "There's a silver chain in my bedroom," he says. "If you could find it and bring it back, that's all that I really need right now."

"No clothes or anything else?" Dream inquires.

Aleister shakes his head. "I have enough to last a couple days in my bag. Just the chain please."

Dream shrugs, then nods. "Here," he says, helping Aleister to lay down. "Comfortable?"

Aleister blinks. Dream's bed is larger, softer than his own. He's not sure how to feel about it. "I suppose," he says, shifting a little. Some doubt crosses Dream's face and Aleister insists, "I'm fine."

"Alright." Dream hovers for a moment, visibly reluctant to leave, then sighs. "I'll be back shortly. The staff is around if you need anything." He quirks an eyebrow at Aleister, gripping the sheets and shaking them out over him before turning on his heel and leaving.

Aleister tilts his head and watches him go, the softness of the sheets making him feel clumsy and rough, almost scared to move in case he should do something to ruin Dream's . While he waits, he gets ahold of the ring and re-enforces the enchantment just a little more, wishing that he'd had a little more strength so this could've been done sooner. "In time for Takeover at least," he murmurs aloud, putting it down as he hears Dream return, his alluring purple aura giving him away as he approaches the bedroom quietly.

"You're still awake," he says, leaning against the doorway and staring in at Aleister. "Is it finished?" He nods at the ring.

"Yes, just about. Did you get the chain?"

"Of course I did," Dream says, walking over to the bed and laying pharmacy bags near Aleister before the chain slinks into Aleister's waiting palm.

"Thank you," he says, running his fingers over the delicate links forming the jewelry. As he focuses on this, Dream sprawls out gracefully next to him on the bed, looking perfectly put together upon the soft sheets. Aleister fights the distraction and stares at the glinting silver metal between his fingers, grey aura slowly coating each piece.

Dream watches, enthralled by Aleister's aura and his mastery of enchanting such a small item. He shivers when the aura eases away, Aleister looking up at him. "This is finished?" At Aleister's nod, Dream hums, long slender fingers reaching towards the jewelry. "So what's the point of all of this been then?"

Aleister sits up gingerly and turns towards Dream. "The point of this has been you." When Dream looks up, confused and a bit wary, Aleister's lips twitch upwards. "I knew before I was attacked that there are people after me, whether I'm champion or not. And they will go after those around me. You may be capable of defending yourself fine physically, but you are still learning the mastery of aura." He pauses, searching Dream's face, pleasantly surprised to not see offense there, just quiet consideration. "This will safeguard your aura, protect you from people trying to influence or attack you through it until you are more comfortable with controlling it."

"I see," Dream says, his fingers resting on the silver. "What needs to be done?"

Aleister places the ring on the chain and lifts it until the ring rests perfectly and reaches out. "May I?" he asks, hands resting just shy of Dream's throat. When Dream nods, Aleister rests the necklace around his neck and latches it. "I have re-enforced the chain as well, it will hold during matches, or anything else you choose to wear it during."

"Thank you," Dream says quietly, touching the ring reverently. Finding something he thought Dream would approve of hadn't been easy, but worth it now as he looks at him, how pleased he appears with the gift.

"So you like it?" Aleister asks, leaning back against the pillows and watching Dream analyze the jewelry.

"Yes, I do."

Aleister huffs out something close to a laugh. "Are you going to actually wear it?"

"Yes, I will," Dream says, letting it rest back on his chest, watching Aleister watch him. "It will compliment my wrestling gear nicely."

Aleister hums, contented by this answer. "I suppose that is all I can ask for," he sighs, closing his eyes. The sun is coming in warm through the window overhead, and he feels comfortable and sleepy as Dream breathes in and out next to him. He sleeps easy and deep for the first time in a long time- before the chase for the NXT title led to success led to loss led to this injury. When he wakes up, the room is shadowy as night sets in and Dream is curled up next to him, graceful and beautiful even in sleep, his lips parted and breaths softly ghosting against Aleister's hand. He smiles and strokes a finger down Dream's jaw, pausing when his fingers find the cool chain of the necklace he'd given him. "It pales in your presence," he murmurs. "But it will have to do."

They fall into something of a routine between Dream's workouts at the performance center and Aleister's rehab, meals together, Aleister's medicine regimen, every other thing that comes up. When Dream has to leave for Brooklyn that weekend, Aleister finds himself with a lot more time to himself, and suddenly not liking it. There's still the house staff to look after him, help with his rehab and whatever else he needs, and Dream had hired a nurse, giving him her number just in case he needs something the others can't provide, but it's not the same.

He watches Takeover, gritting his teeth through the recaps of his attack, of Ciampa and Gargano. The only thing that helps him to calm down is Dream, his ridiculous gear when he comes out to wrestle Ethan. The glint of the silver ring around his neck as he shucks his jacket off and throws it at Ethan, just to get taken off of his feet when Ethan returns the favor. Aleister chuckles a little, settling in more comfortably to watch as Ethan and Dream wrestle, feeling each other out. EC3 comes close a couple times but ultimately, Dream is the victor, posing on the ramp and looking pleased with himself. Aleister's good mood fades as the night carries on, Ciampa and Gargano's match starting. His knuckles turn white as he grips the sheets, hating every second of it- the blank space where he should be, competing for the title that he'd lost. Making Gargano pay for costing him, making Ciampa suffer for thinking he deserves to even touch the title.

After the show, WWE uploads an interview with Dream where he places his crown on Cathy Kelly's head and tells her to watch on Wednesday to see what he'll do next. Aleister watches it a couple of times, searching Dream's face as he interacts with the woman, and although he's flirting, Aleister only feels a twinge of jealousy, not truly concerned with something that he quickly learned is just inherently part of Dream, getting used to it over the months between Ricochet and even random people they run into on the street or at businesses. He's not sure what he expects, exactly, but seeing Dream before Wednesday isn't really one of them since it appears he has _plans_ for NXT this week.

Rehab that the staff helps him with in the mornings is painful and difficult, but he powers through it, even though it leaves him aching and desperate for relief, causing him to doze through Summerslam, the noise and lights barely breaking through his exhaustion as he lays curled up, hugging a pillow against his chest and burying his face into it to drown out the world around him. He wakes up groggy and uncomfortable in the middle of the night, and groans softly. He's not sure how he's going to make it until Thursday, when the space next to him isn't empty, and he can feel the comforting warmth of Dream's aura brushing against his own again, more of a comfort than any painkillers and without any side affects.

Squinting, he looks at the clock and grimaces, finding it's still hours before the staff will be up and ready to start _their_ day, which means breakfast and rehab and whatever else to pass the time. He reaches for his phone and finds a couple of texts there, lips twitching when he realizes that they're from Dream. He's even almost fond of the shorthand he finds waiting for him as he reads through them, hungry for any sort of contact from the man.

 _Went shopping b4 SS. Found an interesting store that looked like ur style & bought u a book, think u'll like it. _

_Hope ur ok, I called the house & Marla said rehab was a lil rough & u were asleep most of the evening. Did u see my match? Ring & chain held up well, thank u. Be home ASAP, miss u._

Aleister stares at the last part of the second text, blowing out a slow breath. Thursday isn't ASAP, but he keeps these thoughts to himself as he puts the phone down and grabs for the pillow instead, trying to fall back asleep even as Dream's words echo in his mind.

He's groggy and in a fairly grim mood when he wakes up the next morning, Marla bustling around with breakfast and more physical therapy exercises that are dictated on the papers given to him at the hospital upon his release. Aleister tries, he does, but he's still in pain and nothing really goes well, Marla's patience only going so far as she guides him through the motions. He bites his lip and tries not to react to the pain throbbing through his midsection down his thighs.

As soon as they're done, she helps him back to Dream's bed and he sits on the edge, his eyes on the floor. He feels weak, no part of his body feels like his own. When she leaves after putting a cool bottle of water and a couple pills onto the table next to him, he releases a shuddering breath and thinks about the next few days continuing on this way until Dream's return. "I can't do this," he mumbles, self-doubt creeping back in, overwhelming his thoughts, as his body sluggishly fights to recover. "Why did this have to happen now?" He forces himself to take a couple of sips of the water, ignoring the pills, before collapsing back onto the bed, hand fumbling around until he finds his phone, turning on his music player and staring at the ceiling as heavy strains of death metal start to play.

He has his back to the door, struggling to breathe through the ebb and flow of the pain for he's not sure how long exactly, when he feels something shift behind him. The energy of the room warms and brushes comfortingly against his back but he can't bring himself to move, still drifting in a sea of pain and exhaustion, when a hand rests on his shoulder. He breathes in roughly and slowly turns over, looking up in shock as Dream reaches over and quiets the music coming from his phone. He looks unhappy, brows furrowed as he looks from Aleister to the untouched pills on the table. "What are you doing, Aleister?" he wonders softly.

He doesn't respond for a long moment, just reaches out and brushes his fingers against Dream's ring as it rocks back and forth on the chain around his neck, feeling the familiar pulse of Dream's aura against his fingertips. "You told Cathy Kelly to watch what you'd be doing this Wednesday," he says. "Why are you home right now?"

Dream lifts one shoulder in a graceful shrug. "Always keep them guessing. They'll experience the Dream when I want them to." He sits down next to Aleister on the bed and brushes his fingers over the lines of pain visible at the corner of Aleister's eyes. "Besides, I felt like I'd been gone long enough. By the looks of things, I was not wrong." He picks up Aleister's pills and stares at him pointedly.

Aleister looks away. "The pills make me groggy. Nothing feels _right_ as it is, the last thing I need is-"

Dream interrupts. "You need to recover," he tells him calmly. "You're struggling through physical therapy like this because even just breathing hurts." He rests his hand low on Aleister's stomach and watches as he tenses, gritting his teeth. "I can't even touch you right now without causing you pain," he says grimly, moving his hand away. "You'll feel more like yourself in time, but it's barely been a week since you had surgery. You can't push things, and ignoring your prescriptions will not help anything."

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Aleister mumbles, making a face as Dream drops the pills into his outstretched hand, holding the water out to him until he takes it, and downs the pills with a grimace. "Alright?"

"Yes," Dream says. They lay quietly for awhile, Dream watching as the pain and tension slowly leaves Aleister. "I understand why you feel like you're losing control, but you haven't. When you're stronger, and you can cut back on how much medicine you have to take, you'll understand I'm just doing my best to help you."

"I know," he mumbles, eyes squinting as he stares up at the ceiling. "Did you say you bought me something?"

Dream's face lights up. "Actually," he says, "I did." He gets up and picks his bag up, searching through it. "I found it in a book store outside of Brooklyn and it seemed like something you would like," he says, finally pulling out a large book out. Clearly old, it's covered in a dust jacket with intricate designs and words in other languages scrawled over it.

Aleister's breath catches when he first touches it. "Dream," he says in awe. "Where did you say you found this again?" Even though he'd asked, he barely registers Dream's response. "This had to have been... very expensive," he finally says, fingers tracing the letters, the shapes painstakingly worked into the folds of the book. It's old, but pristine, enchantments clearly keeping it in one piece for all of these centuries.

Despite Dream's expensive clothes, and his impressive house, and just in general everything about him, he lives off of a stipend due to not getting full access to his trustfund until he's 30 so for as long as Aleister has known him, he's always been careful juggling the money he gets from his NXT career along with the riches that are just out of reach due to his youth. Because of this, Aleister feels a growing unease as he analyzes the book, almost faint with his sudden inability to breathe. "Dream, what did this cost?"

Dream waves his hand. "Don't look so freaked out. Yes, I did a little shopping for myself and for you after I beat EC3, but it's nothing I can't afford. I'm not so impulsive that I would make myself destitute over a book, no matter how impressive I knew you would find it."

Aleister stares at him. Hopes that he's being perfectly honest, and ultimately decides that yes, Dream probably _is_ because he's truthful to the point of being malicious at times. "Very well," he says softly. "But please don't feel like you need to do this regularly." He goes back to grazing his fingers over the book reverently and only looks up when he feels a sharp amusement coming from Dream. "What is it?"

"Pain meds kicked in, have they?" he asks and Aleister realizes that he's sitting up straighter, his gaze a little more focused, fingers steadier on the soft leather of the book.

"I suppose they have," he admits. He sighs out a breath, eyeing Dream. "Thank you."

Dream looks surprised by this acknowledgement of gratitude and inclines his head. "You're welcome." He pauses for a minute. "Your next rehab appointment is tomorrow, yes?"

Aleister nods. "Yes." The weekend had been difficult, but now that he's back on schedule with his pain medicine, and Dream is home earlier than expected, he thinks it'll go well enough. He suspects Dream will start spending more time at the performance center just to be nearby in case he needs him, and it's a sobering, warming kind of thought. He smiles.

For the next few days, they fall into something of a routine- waking up, eating breakfast together, going to the performance center, and then Aleister spends the evening learning from his new book, or watching wrestling tapes with Dream. For all of his flash and show, he truly is a student of the game and Aleister feels somewhat proud of him when he observes how dilligently he watches some of the oldtime greats- everything from matches to promos to the little things in between, he seems determined to absorb it all like some professional wrestling sponge.

Then Dream returns to Full Sail for NXT and everything _shifts_ , is the only way Aleister can think to describe it. He interrupts Johnny Gargano and William Regal while discussing _his_ attacker, and forces the attention back onto him. Aleister isn't offended, truly, it's just how Dream is, how the business works, so when Gargano hits Dream with his crutch after admitting that he doesn't _really_ need it, his eyes narrow and his jaw sets. As Regal keeps the two men from brawling, Aleister realizes Dream is still wearing the ring and smiles slightly, ghosting his fingers over the book laying next to him.

Aleister's half asleep when Dream comes home, and he groggily turns towards where he's sitting on the edge of the bed, his head tucked low against his chest. "Hey," he says sleepily, resting a hand between Dream's shoulderblades. There's no response and for a minute, he worries that maybe that crutch shot did something he hadn't noticed on the screen. "Dream? You alright?"

"I'm fine," he says, and there's a bit of an edge to his voice, but he sinks back anyway, lays down next to Aleister and, when Aleister's hand hovers over him, begins playing with his fingers. Aleister searches his face until Dream reiterates, sounding more sure of himself now, "I'm fine."

"Alright." He pauses. "I'm glad." Dream turns his head to look at him and Aleister's lips twitch up. "So, Gargano?"

"Johnny Failure," he says with bite in his voice. "I can't wait until next week."

Aleister nods, watching Dream stare up into the shadows, dark promises on his face. He thinks he can't either.

Dream is more himself the next morning over breakfast, flirty and sharp with the sarcasm and Aleister breathes a little easier, reminding himself that any man would be offended after the way last night shook out, having to wait another week to get his hands on Gargano after what Gargano said, the cheap crutch shot. The days pass slowly, Dream basking in the heat of summer while Aleister gives in and sits with him poolside a couple of times, Dream careful to keep him shaded by the trees and an oversized umbrella that he's pretty sure is new.

The night before Dream's match against Gargano, he watches match after match- Johnny teaming with Ciampa, Johnny on the indys before, Johnny fighting solo after. Aleister wonders if Dream treated _their_ match the same and turns his head, watching Dream. _Yes,_ he decides simply. _Velveteen Dream does nothing half-way, after all._

Dream is restless that night, running through strategies over and over again as Aleister lays next to him, quietly staring at him. "Get some sleep, Dream," he says quietly and Dream shifts, turns towards him suddenly, Aleister's breath catching in his chest as they stare at each other.

"I've wrestled champions," he says quietly, gaze fixed. " _For_ championships... But this match... tomorrow feels like a turning point. Can you feel it too?"

Aleister nods, almost tasting the twist of energy in the air that precludes an abrupt change on the horizon. "I believe so."

Dream exhales in a shuddering kind of gasp before Aleister curls his fingers around his jaw, attracting his attention. "Aleister?"

"Yes?" Their careers have been interwoven since _Enjoy Infamy, Velveteen Dream-_ and if Aleister is going to be honest, long before that- so it's not as much of a surprise as it could be when he finds Dream pressed up against him, kissing him slowly, with all of the intensity that Aleister has ever felt pooling within him. He breathes softly when Dream pulls away, resting his forehead against Aleister's. "I was beginning to wonder what you were waiting on," he murmurs, and Dream makes a face at him.

"Yes, because surgery and rehab and everything else _really_ lends to romantic prospects," he huffs and Aleister chuckles for real here, his eyes glinting.

The next morning dawns bright and early, Dream blinking through a yawn as Aleister watches him, a small smirk on his face. "Good morning," he says teasingly.

"Ugh," Dream sighs, rolling over and throwing a pillow over his face.

Aleister laughs at this and grips the pillow, tossing it aside. "No time for that. You, my friend, have to go to Full Sail to defeat _Johnny Wrestling_ in a few hours. Now come on."

Dream grumbles, but he does get up, so Aleister counts it as a win. He thinks nerves are starting to eat at Dream, silence prevailing over breakfast and the drive into the Performance Center, the two of them hesitating outside of the car. Many platitudes run through Aleister's head but he thinks Dream won't want to hear any of them, and would believe them even less, so instead he leans in and presses a soft, calm kiss to Dream's lips. Dream's eyes flutter closed as he leans into Aleister's warmth for a few moments.

Getting out of the car and walking into the building seems to snap Dream out of the fugue he's in, pushing him back into his role- the sultry tease, the flash, everything self-confident and intense that makes Velveteen Dream shine. Aleister's lips twitch as he turns to go the other way for rehab. _He'll be fine._

Aleister works hard through rehab, his body only now just starting to feel more like something he can control, manipulate to do as he wishes once more. Finally beginning to see the end of his time away from wrestling on the horizon, he decides to remain, watch NXT from the backstage area. Not only for Dream, but also to get a general feel of the locker room, see if anyone will slip about his attack, any odd reactions around him after his being gone for so long. But when the time comes and Dream's music hits, all eyes are on the monitors, as they should be, watching Velveteen Dream come out in a _Johnny Failure_ shirt, the arm band with the mocking version of Johnny's logo. Aleister bites back a sharp laugh, overwhelmed by how Dream just _gets_ wrestling in a way most don't- the mind games, the cruel ways of getting under opponents' skin.

The match itself is ridiculous, Dream and Gargano throwing everything at each other, and Aleister fears, a time or two, for Dream- Gargano is spiraling, badly, has been since Ciampa's betrayal, and he worries about Dream being trapped in the maelstrom, but he survives- fights through the submission on the outside, struggling, crying out in pain, but still holding it together enough to scream insults at Johnny, reiterating how much of a failure he is. This only sends Gargano deeper into his anger and hatred, and Aleister can see as the pivotal moments of his matches against Ciampa flash before his eyes, leaning forward with his jaw tense as Gargano pulls his kneepad down, prepares to finish this like Ciampa had finished _him_ all of those weeks ago.

But Dream is crafty, thinks quickly, and reserves it, grabbing Gargano and hitting the Death Valley Driver on him, successfully pinning him. He looks breathless and amazed afterwards, stretching his arms out on the ramp as he takes in the crowd, Aleister's ring glinting at his throat. Aleister swallows as he realizes that he's just seen a pivotal point in Dream's career, pride and affection for the man welling up within him.

He searches the backstage area for Dream afterwards, however, brow furrowing when he's informed that Dream's already left. "What?" he mumbles.

The car is still there, a backstage hand giving him the keys when their paths cross. "Velveteen Dream told me to give these to you."

"Where is he?" he asks, but the man clearly doesn't know, so Aleister does the only thing he can do. He goes back to Velveteen Dream's house and waits anxiously, Marla not seeming too bothered by Dream's disappearance. "Does he do this often?"

She hesitates over dusting the front foyer. "Sometimes," she says. "After a loss. Or when a win is too overwhelming. He'll be back. He always is."

Aleister nods, trying to let her certainty comfort him, but it doesn't. Not really. He sits on the steps until he gets cold and achy, retreating inside to wait. He's exhausted so when he drifts off, it's not _that_ surprising but he's still annoyed with himself when he wakes up to the sun creeping into Dream's bedroom. He frowns and brushes his hair out of his face, looking around before getting up and heading to the living room. "He came home a couple hours ago," Marla greets him quietly, looking up from the stove where Aleister can just smell the tangy hint of orange. "Sleeping on the couch right now. He seems distant, but fine."

He nods briskly. "Thank you," he murmurs back before approaching the couch. He stares down at Dream, taking in how he's sleeping, face relaxed and lips parted. "This is normal for you, I suppose," he says, wavering on how to feel about things. He could see the Dream from before doing something like this- but after the last few days? How things between them have progressed? He's not sure. Something feels wrong, a vibe in the air that he thinks wasn't there before. So he sits and he waits and he watches, Dream sleeping long and hard for a few more hours. When he stirs, Aleister shifts. Leans forward with his hands steepled between his knees. "Dream," he says softly, their eyes locking.

"Aleister," he says, sitting up and looking pointedly away from him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"You left the arena without a word, I was... concerned," Aleister admits, carefully toeing the line. He's not sure what will work here, what will offend Dream. What would get him to open up about what's bringing that crease to his brow, what's making his aura so troubled.

"I'm fine," he exhales slowly. "Just needed some time to myself. You did get the keys fine, right?"

"Yes, I did." Aleister sighs, thinking maybe he should just accept it at face value. Dream had, after all, disappeared for nearly a month after losing to him. The business is pretty overwhelming, and he's not even as young as Dream, or new to everything. If the man needs some time to himself, who is Aleister to judge? He has had those moments as well, after all. But something about it still leaves him feeling unsettled.

After such a disruptive morning, Aleister is somewhat relieved that he has a break from rehab, choosing to do his exercises at home while Dream lounges poolside, lost in his own thoughts. By dinner, Dream seems a little more himself, smiling pensively at Aleister from across the table. Things feel more ordinary by the time they head to bed, Dream staring up at the ceiling while Aleister settles in next to him, casting a curious glance his way. When Dream curls his fingers around Aleister's, he breathes a little easier. What was going on in his head today, Aleister isn't sure, but he's glad to see things are evening out, Dream's aura smooth and calm once more as well. He squeezes Dream's hand and smiles a little when Dream looks over at him. "Good night."

"Good night," he says softly, eyes gleaming in the faint light coming from the windows.

The next morning, they leave together for the performance center. Aleister has just laid back to allow the rehab specialists to work over his upper thigh muscles when something tickles over his spine, causing him to raise his head, sensing the auras around him. Something is shifting, crackling, changing in a rush. He frowns, unable to fully understand it... when the change _sharpens,_ becomes almost painful. Takes his breath away. He sits up quickly and brushes the man's hands off of his leg, frowning. "Don't you feel that?" he all but barks at the confused man, getting off of the table and barely noticing as his shorts fall back into place over his thighs.

"Aleister-"

But he ignores the man, still trying to pinpoint where this strange _void_ is coming from. It hits him with the suddenness of a weight falling on him and he doesn't even look back as he takes off as fast as he can considering his still healing injury. It's not hard to track it- just a few halls down from the rehab area, but it takes him longer than he'd like to get there. By the time he arrives, everything is quiet, deceptively calm again. He frowns and looks left to right- before he spots a shape in the shadows, a bright flash of red and purple. He recognizes the design and walks forward, eyes barely registering properly that Dream is collapsed in a corner, the shadows surrounding him. "Velveteen Dream!" he hisses out, dropping down to his knees and ignoring the stabbing pain up his core as he reaches out, runs a hand over Dream's jaw, tilting his face to look towards him.

His eyes are open but blank, staring straight through Aleister. The ring around his neck is gone, as is... Aleister swallows hard, realizing.

Velveteen Dream's aura is drained, his body no longer sheening purple whenever Aleister looks at him. "No!" The word punches out of Aleister as he hovers, trembling, over Dream's lifeless body. "No, no-" He touches him finally, swallowing when he realizes Dream is still warm. " _No_ -" He leans closer, tears pricking at his eyes, when he feels it- a faint breath against his lips and some of his grief drifts, rekindles into something similar to hope. "Please-" He touches Dream's throat, searching until he finally finds it. His pulse fluttering weakly against Aleister's fingers.

Aleister immediately springs into action, ignoring his own body's weaknesses as he hoists Dream up, staring down at him. He's lean, but tall and muscular, and it's awkward as he walks purposely out of the performance center, ignoring anyone who might be watching and gently deposits him into the backseat of their car. He slumps into the driver's seat of the car, still fighting to catch his breath, struggling not to cry. Dream is alive- but for how long without his aura?

He could take Dream back to his house, with the staff, and everything else, but that also means stairs and much larger grounds than Aleister feels physically able to navigate right now, so he makes the better decision and drives to his apartment. It's only a few feet from his parking spot to his apartment, so lifting Dream gently and carrying him inside after unlocking his door is better all around, the protections already biting into the floors, along the walls, convincing Aleister that this will be the best place for Dream while he figures this out. "I think I know who did this," he tells Dream, gently stroking his jaw. "You fight, I'll be back soon."

He hates leaving him, leaning in to kiss him before pulling himself away, driving back to the performance center with determination pulsing through his veins. He knows exactly where to go, knocking on the woman's locker room. Kairi's eyes light up when she sees him, then dims with confusion when he brushes away pleasantries to request Candice Le Rae. She looks wary when she joins him out in the hallway, taking in the tension in his shoulders and how close to breaking his expression is. "Aleister? What's wrong?" she asks, getting right to it to his relief.

He stares down at her, trying not to snap. Exhales roughly. "This is about Velveteen Dream and your husband," he explains bluntly. She blanches and looks away for a minute before facing him once more, strength and exhaustion warring in the shadows of her face. "Velveteen Dream is dying." The words are horrible to say, even worse to experience, and Aleister watches her pale, hand fluttering over her mouth. "I gave him an enchanted ring to safeguard his aura, but something happened. The ring is gone, and his aura's been drained."

Candice swallows. "And you think my husband is to blame for that?" She shakes her head. "He's not into aura control, enchantments, or anything else. He wouldn't know how to drain someone's aura, much less-"

"There are a lot of things you wouldn't have thought Gargano capable of until the last few months. Correct?" he asks her, not enjoying hurting her but needing it to be said.

She closes her eyes, wincing. "I don't know what you expect me to do to help you..."

"Anything you know would be helpful. Where he might be, or if not that, then you could at least talk to him yourself. He used to be a good guy, if any part of _that_ Gargano remains in him, he wouldn't want Velveteen Dream to die. Would he?" he pauses, searching her face. "Would you?"

She looks stricken and he gives her a few moments to think before turning away. "I'll see what I can do," she bites out and he pauses, looking over his shoulder at her, nodding tensely before continuing on his way.

He doesn't leave, lurking around the darkest parts of the center, trying to focus on the auras around him, searching for some hint of Gargano in the air. He's distracted, frightened at leaving Dream alone for this long, but it can't be helped. Not if he's going to save the man. He struggles to breathe in deeply, watching the shadows creeping and shifting around him, and then senses someone behind him.

"My wife told me you're looking for me," Gargano's emotionless, vague voice greets him and he turns slowly to look at him. His hand is fisted around something and Aleister stares down at it for a moment before looking back at his face. "Something about Velveteen Dream, she said," he comments, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm not sure why you're looking for me regarding him, so I'm curious."

Aleister steps forward, getting in Gargano's face and searching his eyes. Deep, under all of the darkness and pain, there's a thread. A glint of guilt, and he grabs onto that. "He's dying," he says, watching Gargano's expression closely. "Something was taken from him, and now he's virtually comatose. He will die shortly if it isn't returned to him." He's had his suspicions since he interacted with Candice, so he pushes forward. "All of this because the crowd chose Velveteen Dream over you? Is that truly worth his life?" They stare at each other and Aleister bristles at Johnny's continuing lack of reaction. "If you let him die," he says, giving up all pretenses and going straight for the jugular, "you are worse than your former tag partner ever could be." The flash of pain and anger in Gargano's eyes leaves Aleister even more certain of his suspicions, but he waits. Hopes that it is enough- that the good in Gargano will overwhelm the bad, and...

Gargano holds his hand out, face tense and eyes focused on Aleister's, as the chain of Dream's necklace slinks from between his fingers and curls within Aleister's palm, the ring clacking against the links of the chain echoing loudly through the hall. Johnny's jaw is tense as he turns on his heel and storms off, shoulders shaking as he disappears from Aleister's sight.

Relieved, Aleister tightens his fingers around the jewelry and closes his eyes, something rushing over him and giving him pause. "What...?" The ring pulses purple and he blinks hard, not understanding. "This isn't ... right..." Velveteen Dream's aura is warm against his palm and he frowns down at the jewelry, not understanding. But there's no time to think about it, he has to get the item back to Dream. He hopes it's enough to help- to give Dream enough strength to hold on until his aura could replenish itself naturally... "Please," he whispers before rushing out of the building to the waiting car.

When he forces his door open after driving quickly through sleepy Florida streets to his apartment, Dream hasn't moved. Still sprawled out over his bed, breathing faint, heartbeat only just there. Aleister's hands hover over Dream's chest and he closes his eyes, hoping that this will work. Dropping the chain over his head, Aleister watches as Dream's body twitches, an almost overwhelming amount of aura coating his body, glowing bright purple before easing off, fading down to lighter purple. "That shouldn't have happened," Aleister mumbles, brow furrowing as he stares down at the ring. "Why did it have so much aura built up within it?" He could understand residual aura, maybe even enough to help Dream wake up, but _this_ much? He touches the ring in confusion, trying to figure this mystery out, when shock and then horror crosses his face. "Oh, no. No, no, no..."

Dream wakes up slowly, his body weak and mind foggy. He exhales shakily and shifts, blinking hard. "Where'm I?" he slurs out, hand twitching against the oddly coarse sheets. He squints, turning his head left to right until he spots Aleister, sitting next to the bed, leaning forward with his face in his hands. "Aleister? Al- Aleister..." He reaches out, hand trembling, and brushes his fingers against Aleister's hair, eyes widening when Aleister twitches and lets out a faint moan. "What's wrong?" he asks, struggling to sit up but collapsing back, his body giving up on him. "What's-"

Aleister finally moves, rests a hand on Dream's chest and stares at him, eyes wet and red. "Patrick, I am so sorry," he forces out, searching Dream's face. "It's all my fault, this is all my fault..."

"Wha- what?" he asks, frowning harder as Aleister sits up, pain and guilt on his face. "Aleister..."

"You almost died," he chokes out. "This damned ring." He touches the chain around Dream's throat and closes his eyes. "I almost killed you." Dream still looks confused, weak and in pain, and Aleister squares his shoulders, forcing himself to face what he's done. "When I enchanted this ring to protect you, I was in pain and groggy from all of the medicine I was on at the time. There were... gaps in the enchantment." He struggles to explain it, remembering the flash of horror he'd felt when he discovered the weaknesses in what he'd done with the best of intentions. "Because of that, instead of protecting your aura, it drained it from you. To compensate, your body absorbed the aura of those around you in high pressure situations."

Dream stares at him, not fully comprehending. "I don't... understand..."

"When you wrestled EC3," Aleister attempts to explain, "afterwards, you went on an expensive shopping spree. Remember?" Dream's lips part in realization and Aleister swallows. "You wrestled Gargano and then you needed time to yourself, distanced yourself from your house, from me. Similar to how Gargano is treating those important to him since Ciampa's betrayal." He rests his hand on Dream's shoulder. "None of that was you, it was your body trying to make up for what it was lacking because of this ring draining your natural aura. Which probably would've continued on for awhile, except that Gargano decided since the crowd took your side over his that he would take something from you."

"He stole my ring," Dream murmurs, fingers compulsively curling around the chain.

"Right, and the ring was the only thing strengthening you because of how much of your aura it contained. So without the ring, your body began to fail," Aleister says, his lips numb and eyes aching as he searches Dream's face. "You almost died."

Dream stares at him. Absorbs his guilt and worry. "You were trying to do right by me," he says wearily. "It says a lot that the first thought you had after a career-altering injury was to keep me safe in your absense. I can never fault you for that. Is it fixable?"

Aleister nods. "Yes. I will be able to re-inforce the enchantment, if you want to continue wearing the ring. If not, I understand-"

Dream shakes his head vehemently, fingers searching out the ring and clasping it. "I'm keeping the ring," he tells him with a small smile. "It's come to mean a lot to me. As have you." He forces himself upwards and cups Aleister's face with his free hand, rubbing his thumb over his lips. "Aleister, mistakes happen. You were sick and in pain. Please don't blame yourself for this. As soon as things went south, you saved me. That's the important part."

"Who else can I blame?" he wonders, trying to pull away, just for Dream to hold onto him tighter. "Patrick-"

Dream rolls his eyes, staring at him. "No one's to blame, it's just one of those things that you have to handle, and we handled it. It's done, my aura's back where it belongs, you're going to fix the ring, everything's fine now." He digs his fingers into Aleister's jaw and stares intensely at him. "Now say my _actual_ name."

Aleister grimaces at him. "Velveteen Dream," he mumbles.

"Not difficult, now is it?" he teases him, leaning forward to kiss him.

Aleister sighs, pulling back slightly. Dream is infuriating, passionate, determined, and the most ridiculous man Aleister's ever met, and the few hours he spent without him had been the most terrifying Aleister's ever experienced, even counting the aftermath of his own injury. "I love you," he says suddenly, nervousness and anxiety coursing through his veins as Dream stares back at him, eyes wide.

His shocked expression relaxes after a few moments and he smiles softly. "I love you too," he says quietly, pressing his forehead to Aleister's.

Aleister chuckles, staring into Dream's eyes. "Everything's going to be ok now," he says, more to convince himself than anything else.

Dream winks at him, calm and confident and warm. "Of course it is, babe."

Aleister is pleasantly surprised to find he believes it.


End file.
